Through His Eyes
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Miki is fed up with Kiseki's attitude. So instead of training with the other charas, she runs off with Yoru! What will happen between the two? R&R to find out! My second Miru oneshot!


Cuxie: Here's the second Miru oneshot I promised the reviewers of "Lost & Found"!:3

Miki: **MewCuxie does--**

Cuxie: Whoa! Hang on! We haven't gotten there yet!O.o Wow...I barely started.

Miki:(shrugs)You said you usually forget.

Cuxie: Yeah. But I usually wait until I'm about to start the chapter to do that.

Miki: Exactly.

Cuxie: Oh...you must be pretty eager for this then!;)

Miki:(blush)....

Cuxie: Well?

Miki: Well what?

Cuxie: Aren't you gonna do it?

Miki:...Oh. **MewCuxie12 does NOT own Shugo Chara! **

Cuxie: Now own with the show! Don't wanna keep Miki waiting...

* * *

**Miki's POV:**

This isn't right.

I scrubbed the eraser of my pencil against my pad furiously, something I rarely ever have to do. Erase, I mean. Not to brag or anything, but art is my specialty, my talent, and(in a sense)my life. I'm naturally great at it. But this just wasn't right.

My pad showed a half finshed sketch of the clock tower, a view from the bridge on Amu's walk home. I had the basic elements right, but the details were a little off. And I guess you could say I'm a perfectionist. Lately, the Guardian meetings have been ending later and so we don't go home until it's a little after dark when I can't see the bridge clearly.

Speaking of Guardian meetings...

"BLUE COMMONER!!" Kiseki yelled furiously, making me jump at least an inch from my seat. And from his tone I could tell this wasn't the first time he'd called me. "Put down those ridiculous doodles and train with the other commoners! NOW!!"

Kiseki, as Ran or Suu will happily tell you, is my crush(one of many)that's becoming less attractive with each passing day. At first I loved his confidence and self-assurance, but it was getting down right annoying. Not to mention his unnecessarily rude remarks. Like the one he just made.

I happen to pride myself in my art. Everyone respects that.

Except him.

Doodles! Really! That's such an insult! A mockery of my proffesion! How dare he?!

"Did you hear me, blue commoner? I know you wouldn't dare ignore your king! Training!" He demanded, glaring at my resentfulness. Grudgingly, I made my way towards my friends who where doing some kind of homemade obstacle course. I hid myself in the back and resumed drawing. Unbelievable.

I'm usually up to training out of pure spirit. But Kiseki was out of line. Not to mention what he refers to me as. "Blue commoner." Really. I don't even think he remembers my name. Or any of Amu's charas. He just that high above us apparently. But honestly, at least give us a number or something! God forbid I'd ever wear red. He probably wouldn't even recognize me.

"Nya? What ya drawing?" A voice purred in my ear. I flinched and turned around. Yoru, my other crush who(unlike Kiseki)seems to get cuter each time I see him, was standing over my shoulder eyeing my sketch thoughtfully.

"I-It's a sketch of the clock tower in town, viewed from the bridge," I answered, blushing. It's a bit hard to be conceited when he's around. "What are you doing here, Yoru?" I always wondered how he managed to get into everywhere, but I guess finding secret entrances to secluded places is one of a cat's talents.

He ignored my question. "It's not finished?" he said, referring to my sketch.

I bowed my head slightly. "W-Well I don't have all the details worked out. I haven't seen the tower in a while, and when we cross the bridge it's always too dark, so I don't remember all the--" I just rambled on until _someone_ rudely, yet thankfully(because I was sure to say something stupid), interrupted.

"CAT THEIF!!" Kiseki roared. "What are you doing with my servant?!" I looked at Yoru and noticed the malicious smirk on his face. He was up to something....

"Nya. Me and Miki are going out for a bit," he said calmly while I gawked at him. That dangerous vein popped out on Kiseki's forehead and I could tell Yoru was enjoying that. He turned to me, "Right Miki?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up towards an open glass window near the ceiling. His secret entrance, most likely.

We flew over the group and Kiseki grabbed my wrist. Tightly.

"Blue commoner! You will not leave here without my permission!" He stated firmly. "You _will_ stay and complete training!" There was no compromise in his voice.

"Miki can go if she wants to, nya!" Yoru argued in my defense.

"She doesn't want to!"

"How do you know?!"

I was torn.

Kiseki was gripping my wrist way too tight and I knew if I left he'd be even more furious. Yoru was watching me with a concerned, and slightly confused expression. He was still holding my hand. I looked between the two and bit my lip nervously. I knew all the charas were watching, but I couldn't stand to look at any of them. Then I thought about what they'd said.

I could stay with Kiseki and be the "blue commoner" and train like an obedient little servant.

Or I could go with Yoru to who-knows-where and just be...Miki. Me.

"Blue commoner..." The king growled threateningly, confirming my thoughts. He wouldn't change for anything.

"Miki..." Yoru said softly. "You _do _want to go right?" He stared at me hopefully with an expression I really couldn't say no to.

"Y-Yeah," I said snatching my hand from Kiseki's. "Let's go!" Yoru grinned and I let him pull me along towards the outside. Just before we went out the window I called over my shoulder, "Ran, tell Amu-chan I'll meet you guys at home." I didn't wait for her reply and disappeared along with my cat-saviour, never looking back.

And either Kiseki was in shock or just too angry too speak because I didn't hear a word from him as we made our grand exit.

We flew in silence for awhile. Not awkward silence. Just a..."there's no need to say anything" kind of silence. Comfortable. I had chosen to go with Yoru and now we were on our way to...to...

"Where are we going?" I asked, stopping mid-flight and breaking the well-established silence. "Where are you taking me?" I can't believe that thought hadn't struck me earlier. I'm supposed to be the smart one!

Yoru seemed to find this funny. He mumbled something not quite loud enough for me to hear and then answered, "The bridge, nya. Where else?"

"T-The bridge? _Now_?" I asked incrediously. Looking up at the sun still high in the sky. It was only a little after 4 last time I checked. This _would_ be a good time to go if any...

"Didn't you need to finish your picture, nya?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

"So we're going to the bridge right now?" I asked, simply double-checking.

He suddenly stopped and I nearly rammed into him, but caught myself. "Nope." He said in response.

"What? But you just said we were going!" I accused him, suddenly angry. How dare he laugh at me when he can't make up his mind about something so simple!

"I did. We're here already." He said pointing below us where there was, in fact, the bridge.

God, I feel so stupid. "Oh....ok." I mumbled blushing. I sat on the edge of the cement path, swinging my legs over the edge of the bridge. Facing west where the tower stood in town, looming over all the other buildings. It made everything else seem so small, especially up close. It was almost...intimidating. But still really nice to look at from afar.

_Like Kiseki_, I thought inadvertantly. I have no idea where that came from, but now that I think about it, it's a pretty good comparison.

"Why do you put up with him?" Yoru asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Who? Kiseki?" I asked and he nodded. "W-Well...he's not always like that, I mean--"

"He's not always conceited, nya?"

I shook my head. "No, he's always conceited." _Always_. "Just not that...mean." I thought a minute. "But, I'm not usually like that either. I usually just do what he says."

"Why?" He asked, genuinely interested.

I blushed a bit. "I-I don't know. Everyone else does it..."

He made an irritated noise I can't quite describe. "So? I thought you were supposed to be the unique one, nya." That only made me blush harder. Everyone usually thinks of me as the 'level-headed' or 'tomboyish' chara. They call me creative and arsty too, naturally. But...unique? I'll admit, that one was new. I didn't know he thought of me like that...

I didn't know he thought of me at all.

"I-I guess...It just never bothered me before," I said slightly frustrated, despite the compliment. "I don't want to talk about Kiseki anymore." I finalized. From the corner of my eye I saw his attention had been diverted. His eyes were shining and following something, staring with a very cat-like intensity. Tail twitching impatiently, he looked like he was about to pounce. And he did.

At a butterfly.

I nearly fell over the edge laughing. He's just so cute! It's kind of amazing how he can take a serious situation and make it so lighthearted just by being himself. An adorable, but mischievous cat.

He chased his butterfly tirlessly and I watched for awhile in amusement. Then I almost dropped my sketchpad and remembered why we were here. I was supposed to be finishing my tower sketch.

Sighing slightly I turned to the page, poised my pencil, and frowned. I didn't want to talk about Kiseki. And for once I didn't want to think about him either. The tower reminded me of him. The sketch suddenly didn't seem as important as it did a half hour ago. I put it away and turned to a clean sheet. I looked up to check on Yoru, who was still playing. Smiling slightly, I started drawing.

**Yoru's POV:**

Ugh! Why won't this bug just give up so I can catch it? I'M GOING TO CATCH IT!! The stupid thing is taunting me! Flying just above my head with those big, colorful wings. It thinks it's smart, but I'm going to catch it!

I decided a surprise attack was the best way to get it so I sat still(very hard for me)and waited for it to land. It flitted above my head for a few seconds before settling on...

My tail.

"Gotcha, nya!" I bounced backwards which, as it turns out, is much harder than it sounds. I won't go into details but being the cat I am I've never done that before. I don't chase my tail. That's a _dog's_ job. In short, I fell on my face while the vicious little headache floated away without a care in the world.

I got up and shook myself off a little out of habit. And scanned the area for the little winged tormenter. And found it.

It was on Miki's hat.

She was leaned over her sketchbook, too absorbed in her drawing to notice the butterfly on her. It crawled up to the tip of her spade accessory and I swear it was looking straight at me! I approached slowly...

Miki looked up and blinked at me. "Y-Yoru...what are you--"

"Shh! Don't. Move." I said quietly. She froze as I crouched down. I could get it this time! I know it!

I jumped.

And she screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!" I launched myself at her, aiming for the butterfly of course, and swiped the hat off her head. But as I reached the stupid bug took off, laughing probably, and I fell on top of Miki.

We tumbled down onto the pavement, me being on top of her in one of those really awkward positions you only see on anime. My knees were locked around her waist and both paws were pinning her down. Her face was priceless! Mouth O-shaped, eyes wide, face a really rare fire-engine red. Hilarious! And kinda cute. I laughed.

"Y-YORU!!! What the hell was that for?!"

"Oooh. I didn't know you used words like that, nya."

"Why did you pounce on me?!" she demanded.

I shrugged, "The butterfly was on your hat."

She blinked. "My...hat? Where's my hat?!" She stood up, forcing me to get off of her. Feeling the top of her head, she gasped. "What happened to my hat?!"

I looked down where her hat was lying at her feet going completely unnoticed. I picked it up. "You mean this?" I said, smirking slightly. This could be fun...

She turned to me and smiled. "Yes!" She reached for it. "Thank--!" I snatched it away and jumped up, into the air. Floating just barely above her. Miki cocked her head to the side. She's pretty cute when she's confused. Especailly without her hat. Her hair fell around her shoulders, framing her round face. She must keep it pinned up. "Yoru?"

I grinned and waved the hat at her, "If you want it, come and get it!"

**Kiseki's POV:**

"THAT TRAITOR!!!" I had watched them leave together in shock. One of my servants going off with that disgusting feline. Yoru was snickering and the girl...she didn't say a word. Only calling to her sister about meeting back at home.

And then she left.

How dare that girl defy me! And for that theiving cat! Has she gone insane or something?! I'm the king! No one goes against the king! I had thought about this for at least a good thirty minutes before beginning my rant. Pacing back and forth and shake my head, partly because it was starting to hurt, but mostly because I didn't want to believe it.  
"Miki's not a traitor!" The pink commoner screeched. "She'll be back! She just went out to play."

Play?! "With the cat theif?! No! I don't allow fratenizing with the enemy!" None of the other commoners better get any ideas either. If I were to allow something like this to pass without a proper punishment all order would leave the group! Disobedient servants was the last thing a king desired on his journey for world conquest.

The green chara tapped my shoulder and I spun around to glare at her. She flinched slightly before speaking. "Ne...but Yoru is our friend, desu."

"He is no friend of the guardians!" I groaned and rubbed my temples. This whole ordeal is giving me a headache. "What was she thinking in the first place? Leaving with the cat. Directly disobeying my orders! What was she _thinking_?!"

"Goo. I wonder," The baby replied sarcastically. For someone with a supposedly cute character, she has a pretty sharp tongue.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean, peasant?"

"You haven't noticed?" she asked raising a brow at me. "I thought the king new about everything that went on in his castle."

That insolent little--! "OF COURSE I DO!! However," I paused for effect. "I don't concern myself with trivial matters." I can't let her get the best of me. The little, drabbling brat. She should know better than to try to outsmart me.

"Ahem," Musashi cleared his throat, presumably to get my attention. I turned to him. "According to recent observation, it seems that Miki has expressed some interest in the king." He said calmly while staring directly at me. I blinked.

"Wh-What? Expressed interest? What are you talking about?"

The clown chara laughed, not that she doesn't always laugh, but she seemed to have a reason this time. "Miki's got a crush on Kiseki!"

I blushed.

Yes, me. The king. The almighty ruler! Blushing. It's unheard of and extremely embarrassing, I know. Especially considering everyone was watching and this didn't seem to come as a surprise to anyone but me. "I-I didn't know..." I said, my voicing going down a few tones.

"Then I guess you consider that a 'trivial matter'," The baby said.

"N-No!" Great. Now I'm stuttering. But I can't help it! How could I not see that if everyone else could? And if it's true..."Wait! If she really does, uh, like me...then why did she leave? She should've stayed then!" It doesn't make any sense! If she likes me then why would she choose the cat over me?

"Er...Well, Kiseki was being kind of, um..." The green girl was struggling to say whatever was on her mind so I knew it must not be good.

"I was being what?!" I snapped. She squeaked and hid behind her sister, who decided to speak up.

"Kiseki was being a jerk! That's why Miki left!" She yelled.

Peeking her blonde head out, Suu added, "She also has a crush on Yoru."

"WHAT?! Th-That's not true! I was simply giving her instructions, which she refused to follow! And what on Earth could she possibly see in that feline?!" I wanted to know. And if she chose him doesn't that mean she likes him more?

"Goo, he calls her by her name for starters."

"Kiseki! It's time to go!" I heard Tadase calling. I sighed, "Meeting ajourned." The charas rushed to their owners who were gathering their stuff together. I hadn't noticed before, but it had gotten pretty late. The sun was setting. I floated over to Tadase who was saying goodbye to Amu. She left with only two of her charas. One who was explaining were the third one had gone. And one who was glaring at me.

"Eh? What's wrong Kiseki?" Tadase asked.

"...It's nothing."

**Yoru's POV:**

Ahh. It's late. The sun's gone down.

I turned to the said and saw Miki fast asleep next to me. Somehow we had ended up underneath of the bridge. I had no idea she cared that much about her hat. To be honest, I think she looks better without it, but that didn't stop her. Somehow it had turned from a game of tag to a wrestling match after she caught me(which really was quite interesting).

In the end, we had both exhausted ourselves and fell asleep in the grass. Miki's hand was still gripping the brim of her hat and so was my paw. I guess that makes it a tie.

"Nyaaa..." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Maybe we should just stay here. It's already late and I bet Ikuto wouldn't care. Oh. But Miki said she'd she'd meet Amu at home. They're expecting her.

I looked over at her. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair splayed out around her, still holding onto her hat for dear life. Heh. It'd be a shame to have to wake her up. "Sooo..." I whistled, a sound so high-pitched most people wouldn't be able to hear it. Miki stirred, which proved she was special.

A few seconds later Yoko, a calico kitten who was one of my crew, appeared. He mewed. "Good timing, nya." I gave him a thumbs. "Wait here, nya." I picked Miki up in my arms, smirking when I thought of how she'd react if she was awake. Flying over to Yoko, I placed her carefully on his back along with her hat which I placed on her lap. Her bag was still slung over her shoulder and I was actually surprised it hadn't slowed her down at all while we were playing.

Just thinking of that made me laugh! She was so funny when she was mad! Her whole face turned red right up to the tip of her ears. I think she actually growled at me at one point. Sexy.

"To Amu Hinamori's house, nya!" I declared, pointing out the direction. Yoko mewed and started out. For a kitten he was amazingly swift. At the rate we were going we would be at Amu's house in about...ten minutes.

I watched Miki for awhile, noticing a few abstract details. Like how long her eyelashes were and how her bangs fell across her face when she slept. I don't know why, but I find her very interesting. Probably for the same reason Ikuto's "interested" in Amu.

Suddenly an idea hit me, and I grinned. I reached into her bag(which isn't illegal! It's not a purse or anything! I don't think...). I pulled out her sketchbook and started flipping through it.

She had lots of pictures of scenery, Amulet Spade, Ran, Suu, Amu, the Guardians playhouse. But what bothered me was that she had an awful lot of sketches of Kiseki. I don't see why he was even worth drawing. I flipped angrily through a few more pages until I came to her tower sketch.

No, on second thought, make that her _incomplete_ tower sketch! She hadn't added anything to it! And I brought her all the way out here! I know we had spent a lot of time playing, but she was drawing for at least twenty minutes before that! And if it wasn't the tower...what the heck was she drawing? I flipped to the next page.

It was me.

Well a drawing of me. I was flashing a V-sign and winking. Unlike her other sketches, this one was in color. And it made me look really cool, if I do say so myself. But that made sense. I remember her calling me 'cool' on more than one occasion.

"She's good," I commented, tracing some of the lines. "And she got my hair right too, nya." Just the right level of messy and spikiness to make it look cool. "Hmm..." I flipped to the next page and glanced back at Miki to make sure she was still sleeping. Reaching back into her bag, I pulled out a pencil and decided to create a peice of artwork myself...

--

A few minutes later, as I stamped my pawprint on my creation, we had reached Amu's house. I had specifically told Yoko to go to the balcony since the sliding door was always cracked open. Ikuto had commented on this to Amu once and she said it was only to keep the room aired out. He later told me she just wanted to make sure we could get in if we wanted.

Thanking Yoko, I stuffed the sketchbook back into her bag and picked Miki up again, flying up to the second floor. Just as I predicted, the balcony was open and Amu was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow and talking to her charas. They didn't notice me and I thought about tapping on the door but that's not like me. I'd rather just go in. So I did.

They still didn't notice. The pink one was yelling about something while Amu and the green one tried to calm her down. I scanned the room and spotted a blue, spade-patterned shugo egg on a desk next to two, almost identical green and pink ones. Miki's, I assumed.

Creeping quietly over to it, I took the liberty of tucking her in bed. I place her inside the egg and she immediately turned on her side, making herself comfortable. I placed her hat inside too. "Night Miki-chan," I whispered licking her cheek. Hey, I'm a cat after all.

"Mmm..." she smiled in her sleep and I smiled too. Carefully, I sealed the other half of the egg back on and closed her up.

"HEY!!" Amu yelled, finally noticing me.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "You'll wake her up, nya!"

"Oh...You brought her back yourself?" she asked.

I shrugged, "A friend brought us back." Her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed. Running to the balcony, she opened the door wide and looked out into the dark.

"Is Ikuto here too?"

I laughed, "Why? Were you looking forward to him coming, nya?" She turned bright red and huffed, being stubborn as usual. I'd have to tell Ikuto about that later. Speaking of Ikuto... "I need to get going, nya. Later." I flew over to the balcony and stopped. "Ran?" I called.

The pink chara appeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Tell Miki I left her a surprise in her book. Cya." Then, being as dramatic and mysterious as always, I flew off into the night.

**Miki's POV:**

I thin line of light entered the cracks of my egg in a zig-zag pattern. I turned to my side in an attempt to resume sleeping. It almost worked too...but that was before I factored in Amu's morning ritual. You'd think the fact that she wears a uniform saves time in the morning from looking for clothes.

Well, you're wrong.

Between 'altering' her uniform to fit her punk-style and fixing her hair to the right level of 'cool' without making it seem like she's trying too hard, morning's are very...frantic.

"AUUGH!! Where's my hair clip?! And what happened to--AH!! My tie!" Is the wonderful, melodies harmony I awoke to. Do you see what I mean now?

I sighed and cracked the shell of my egg open, peeking out. Amu was a complete mess that would have to be collected, calm, and cool in about...seven minutes. Even _I_ don't know how she makes that possible. Ran was flying around in her usual morning panic, attempting to help Amu find whatever unlucky item had wandered under her bed this morning. Suu was nowhere to be seen, but that was to be expected. She gets up extra early to take a 'walk'. Or float, for that matter.

I groaned. If I was lucky maybe she'd forget about me and I could sleep in.

Not that I'm usually the lazy one or anything, but I was exhausted. Yesterday had been so much fun, but I'd worn myself out chasing after Yoru. I don't even remember how I got home. I wonder if he's this tired...

"Miki!! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Amu called. I straightened my clothes out and reached up to fix my hat when I realized I'd been holding it while I slept. Weird.

"I'm up. I'm up," I said, yawning slightly. "What I miss?" As if I didn't already know.

Ran grinned at me...suspiciously. "Did you sleep well..._catgirl_." Needless to say...

I blushed. I should've been expecting this. Keep it together, Miki. It's only Ran. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Weeell," And Amu. "You and Yoru stayed out pretty late last night. I wonder what you two could've been doing alone for _hours_." Oh, she can't be serious. Ikuto's right. She's one perverted kid.

"Not to mention the fact that you were completely knocked out when he **carried** you home!" Ran offered, in Amu's favor. Not mine of course.

"I-I must've fallen asleep when we were playing," I shrugged, trying to downplay it. So that's how I got home. According to Ran and Amu. Not the two most reliable sources...

"Yeah, you were fast asleep when he tucked you in," Amu said while grabbing her schoolbag.

That one actually surprised me a little. "He tucked me in last night?"

"Mmmhmm." That...That...

THAT'S SO SWEET!!! He's so cute and cool! I can't believe it!

"Look at her! She's glowing," Amu laughed. Not that I cared. I was having one of my rare, romance-fantasy moments. Nothing outside my little world matters. I am the hopeless romantic of the three of us. I'm entitled to my moments.

"Morning walk complete, desu!" Suu announced upon her arrival. "What's wrong with Miki, desu?" She came over to me and felt my forehead. "A fever?" A barely noticed her through my stupor. "Her eyes are shining."

Ran giggled, "Miki just really likes Yoru."

"Ohh. I understand, desu," she nodded in a way that suggested she didn't understand at all. I shook my head slightly and suddenly everything seemed much brighter! I floated happily over to Amu who, by this time, was rushing out the door. She'd stop at the stairway and collect herself before gracing the rest of her family with her "Cool&Spicy" prescence.

"Oi, Miki! I almost forgot!" Ran said smiling at me. "Yoru said he left you a surprise in your book." She winked and left with Amu will I remained in the bedroom. I stopped on the desk and starting rooting through my bag.

A surprise? I wonder if Ran knew what it was....Wait. Book? My sketchbook?

Since that was the only book I possessed I took it out and immediately started flipping through the pages. Stopping when I got to the last page.

My eyes widened. It was a drawing.

Of ME!

Not expert work, mind you, it wasn't quite up to my level. But it was still surprisingly good. Better than anything I've seen from Amu, Ran, or Suu. Not that _that's_ saying much but still. It was really good. And the picture....

I happen to know for a fact that my hair looks awful without my hat. Part of the reason why I was so intent on getting it back from Yoru yesterday. I hated having him see me like that. No wonder he was so hysterical.

But he had somehow, in his drawing, managed to make me look, well...**cute** without my hat. As a matter of fact he had changed my whole outfit. Instead of my usual baggy pants and peasant blouse, I was wearing what appeared to be jeans and a T-shirt with the words "Property of Yoru" in bold, scratchy letters.

Which was pretty much the most romantic thing I've ever experienced.

Oh! And lets not forget my new accessories. Cat ears and a tail just like his. The tail was twisted around my hands in a shy pose. Unlike him, he'd added a choker with a bell. It was cute, stylish, and...confusing. Why'd he do all this....?

OH MY GOD!! He saw the drawing! He saw the drawing I made of him! I squealed in embarrassment. Which should've said alot because if you know me you know I _don't_ that's, DO NOT, squeal. But that must've been it!

Of course he'd draw me if I drew him.

But his potrait of me was different. I was blushing. Hard. My head was cocked to the side and I wore this oddly cute expression. I was slowly beginning to question if this was me at all. I mean, Suu's the cute one. And Ran was way prettier than I was. I can't possibly look like this to him. It was...different.

I always knew I wasn't the same 'calm, cool, and collected' Miki around him like I am around everyone else. I knew there were times I let myself slip and look foolish around him. I've always wondered what he saw when he looked at me.

Hugging the picture to my chest, I smiled to myself. I'd hold onto this one forever. I'd treasure it. Because even if it wasn't really how I saw 'me', it's nice to see myself through his eyes.

* * *

Cuxie: Not as good as the first one, but I hope you liked it!

Yoru: I think I like the catgirl Miki idea, nya.

Cuxie: Really? Maybe I'll run with it.

Miki:(blush)

Cuxie: R&R!! I'm thinking of doing a RanxDaichi story. Tell me what you guys think of that!


End file.
